


Dear, Date

by X1Nightshadow



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Han Seungwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Han Seungwoo/Cho Seungyoun - Freeform, M/M, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Post Produce 101, Post-X1, Romance, Top Han Seungwoo, aboverse, pdx101, ryeonseung, seungzz, x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X1Nightshadow/pseuds/X1Nightshadow
Summary: "You're full of jokes, Seungyounie. What do you think a weak omega like you, can do to an alpha like me?"
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Dear, Date

**Author's Note:**

> * Fluff Romance-Drama, soft mature scenes  
> * Long Oneshot  
> * seungzz / ryeonseung ABOverse au  
> * Alpha!Seungwoo x Omega!Seungyoun  
> * english version for the same title Indonesian au on my wattpad :)  
> * Please enjoy the story, sorry for my bad english
> 
> ** love, x1nightshadow **

Maybe Seungyoun needs someone to show him how to live,

And Seungwoo needs someone to show him how to love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wanna try dating him?"

Maybe Lee Hangyul suggested it because he was already desperate by seeing his best friend who was actually a candidate for the highest level person of Hana Cos Corporations — he was just playing around. His name is Cho Seungyoun, he is twenty five years old. Instead of working seriously at his family's company, he prefers to take a job as a model or brand ambassador for cosmetic products issued by Hana Cos. Seungyoun always said, live life with pleasure, through it with happiness, if possible with love too.

If there any.

Hangyul's older brother, Lee Jinhyuk, works at the hospital across from the Hana Cos building as a pharmacy.

"You can pretend to visit my nephew."

Maybe because he was bored, or whatever, Seungyoun just complied. After looking at Hangyul's message, Seungyoun put his cellphone again inside his pocket. He looked around — full of patients and visitors. Seungyoun's eyes twitched, looking for the children's patient room. He's in no rush. His steps were rocking casually, only to stop when he heard something.

"Jinu is the best!"

Jinwoo? Seungyoun looked at the glass window in one of the rooms and caught the figure of a tall doctor, playing with the tip of the nose of a ten year old boy sitting on the bed with his index finger. The man in the white robe bowed, matching his height with Jinwoo's position. His smile arched high ear to ear, and his eyes behind his round glasses narrowed.

Looks so warm.

Without realizing it, Seungyoun had moved, standing at the end of the bed.

"Eh?" The cute boy who was being treated for a leak in his heart looked back at Seungyoun.

“Hello, Jinwoo. Where is your daddy? " Seungyoun made small talk, asking about Jinhyuk.

The doctor turned his head. He patted Jinwoo's head and said goodbye after giving some advice about not eating ‘this and that’. After that he got ready to leave. A smile still on his face. "Visiting Jinwoo?"

Seungyoun smiled back.

"Excuse me then."

Cho Seungyoun shook his head. "I’m visiting you too anyway."

The man was silent.

The tagname in his robe caught Seungyoun's gaze. That name, it's not wrong, it's the name Hangyul mentioned yesterday. Han-Seung-Woo. Nice name. Handsome. Just like his face. "So, hi, Doctor."

Seungwoo frowned. "Can I help you?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What is that?"

You could say, Hangyul knows that Seungyoun has motto 'You Only Live Once'. The young man loved challenges — innocent but loved the fluttering feeling of racing adrenaline. It excites him as always. As it was now, standing in front of a human figure with a beautiful appearance was like a God sculpture by a Greek artist.

"How much the cost if I want to date you per day, Doc?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungwoo almost slammed his cellphone.

But he was surprised by the notification of a money transfer to his balance, he actually received a message from that Cho Seungyoun-guy. Stranger. He wants to go on a date. The world has gone mad. Even crazier because the man who was definitely younger than him was sending a large amount of money — more than his month's salary as a doctor.

He didn't tell Seungyoun his 'rates'. 

Devil.

He never sells himself. Not knowing where it came from, he became known as a hired date. It was probably two and a half years ago, the first time he had received a payment to be someone's date. Seungwoo didn't know how to react. Someone came to her, saying that she liked Seungwoo, but Seungwoo couldn't give her feelings back. So Seungwoo replaced it by accompanying the person out together, just taking a walk or eating. One, two, then three and so on.

Since he was not born with a silver spoon, some people may feel sorry for him. 

"I'm in front of the hospital."

Even though it has been almost half a year, no one has approached him anymore.

It was already night when Seungwoo finished his shift. He didn't take off his robe and hurried out. Not far from the main door of the hospital, his eyes found the figure he had met for the first time yesterday.

Tonight he is wearing an oversized white sweater with black smile emoticons on the front that almost takes up most of the white sweater. Seungyoun smiled to greet him.

"Hi!"

Seungwoo rolled his eyes and let out a low sigh. "How do you know my bank account number?"

“You didn't want to answer yesterday. Well, I find out for myself. "

Seungwoo took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

“Err, Cho Seungyoun? Well, that's my name. And you are Han Seungwoo," he explained humorously, "haven't lost his memory, have you? "

"You're out of your mind." Seungwoo turned around after muttering that he would return Seungyoun's money right away.

"But I want to date."

"Find someone else for you to bother, boy."

Seungyoun squinted. “Boy? Who is running away now after receiving money? "

Seungwoo stopped and turned around. "Did I ask for it?"

"I gave it for free." Seungyoun ran following Seungwoo. "I am bored. Date me, Ok? Yes?"

Seungwoo looked at him in disbelief. 

"I have no problem with the money I paid. You're handsome and gentle to Jinwoo, exactly my type. "

"But you're not my type."

"Ouch!" Seungyoun held his chest, making a sad face. "You don't know me yet."

"What do you really want?"

"Date? Isn't that obvious? "

"Seungyoun, your name is Seungyoun right?"

Young Cho nodded excitedly.

"Where did you get the information that I accept dating services?"

"It's top secret. Also your rate. I immediately multiplied it thirty times. "

"Why?"

"So that you can accompany me for a month."

Seungwoo massages his forehead. From his appearance alone, Seungwoo could tell that he was dealing with a rich young man — who knows where the pile of money came from — who was spoiled and looked like he didn't care about what anyone else said besides what was on his own mind. What a type of person.

And Seungwoo doesn't like it.

Seungwoo stepped down the hospital hallway. His footsteps echoed, because Cho Seungyoun was still following him. Han Seungwoo opened the door to his room and stopped, not inviting Seungyoun to come along. "What do you want?"

"Umm, a company?"

Seungwoo rolled his eyes. "Are you six?"

"Twenty five if you're really want to know."

"Listen, Seungyoun. I will return your money. "

"But I don't need it back."

Oh, what a rich man it seems. So, should he try it?

"Seungwoo?"

Waking up from his daydream, Seungwoo looked at Seungyoun from top to bottom. 

"What did you see?" Seungyoun followed, looking down at his own body.

"Look at me."

One of Seungyoun's eyebrows rose.

"You see the doctor robe I'm wearing?" Seungwoo chuckled. “Paying that much, what do you expect? I took a month off work to please you? "

For a few seconds, Seungyoun froze. He was still standing at the door of Seungwoo's room. When the door was almost closed by Seungwoo's long fingers from the inside, Seungyoun held him back. "You don't have to accompany me for twenty-four hours, really. You can come to me when your work is done or at lunch. My office is nearby, you know. "

"Only that?"

Seungyoun nodded excitedly. "So, starting tomorrow?"

Han Seungwoo looked at Seungyoun's outstretched hand — but Seungwoo didn't welcome him. "Is there a place you want to go to, hm, with me? "

Seungyoun's smile broke. "Okay, first date—"

Seungwoo is fed up.

"—Shall we watch a movie?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungwoo refuses to watch romance films. 

Make Seungyoun puff out his cheeks. He had to rack his brains. Sometimes he wants to hit Hangyul's annoying face, how can he recommend Seungwoo to date — think about it, where are people hired to be friends but there are many terms and conditions like Seungwoo like this?

Luckily, he’s too handsome so Seungyoun can’t complaint.

Seungyoun chose horror films, there was no other choice, because that alpha doctor one also refused to watch family-themed films. There are really a lot of requirements from him. Cho Seungyoun watched the opening teasers in the cinema quietly. The cinema lights had not completely dimmed, and Seungwoo was still not in his line of sight.

This is the first time his date was this boring.

"Here."

Seungyoun glared when the cinema was completely dark, and suddenly a deep voice made him look up. He was handed a large box of popcorn and drinks. "H-huh?"

Seungwoo did not answer and immediately took a seat after Seungyoun received all the snacks he gave.

"Too many."

“So that you don't talk too much when watching movies. Use your mouth to eat all of this. "

"Ck."

The film plays at the beginning, revealing an old house that looks creepy.

"Are there still people who want to buy that big and gloomy house—"

Seungwoo grabbed the popcorn and fed it in Seungyoun's mouth.

Cho Seungyoun chewed while muttering scolding. "You! You’re no fun!"

"Just watch the movie."

Seungyoun swallowed the popcorn quickly. "If I'm scared, can we not hold hands?"

The question made Seungwoo turn his head. "Of course—"

"..."

"—no."

Seungyoun pouted. 

To be honest, Seungwoo doesn't know what else to say, but Seungyoun is very noisy, but sometimes he looks cute with his childish attitude. He glanced at Seungyoun, who lifted his knees, hugged his own legs while watching straight at the cinema screen. His chin was propped up above his knees while his beaded eyes twitched due to the effect of the light reflecting off the screen.

Until the film ends.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm going back to the hospital after this, so I can't take you home or whatever plans you want from me."

Seungyoun actually doesn't mind going home alone, Seungwoo doesn't know where he lives. Seungwoo's face looked tired. Seungyoun furrowed his brows and asked if Seungwoo was on his shift at night, but apparently Seungwoo only needed to take the research file in his study. Offer to take Seungwoo home? Obviously Seungyoun can imagine that he would be rejected. An answer that the result is easiest to guess in this century. As a result, Seungyoun just nodded and invited Seungwoo to just leave, leaving him alone in the cinema.

Seungyoun silently stared at the blank screen before rushing downstairs. The young man walked casually to the exit door, looking for a toilet to finish his own needs.

In the toilet mirror, Seungyoun was silently looking at his figure in the mirror.

'Daddy's son must be loved by everyone because you are the sweetest and no one can resist Younie's charm.'

His late father was not wrong but he’s not right either.

Han Seungwoo exists.

"Shhh!"

Seungyoun looked at several young men who were whispering from the mirror reflection, who then just fled. High school or college kids like him. Did they talk about Seungyoun earlier? Young Cho frowned. He looked at his clothes and face, nothing was wrong. Stepping back, he lowered his gaze. Is there anything wrong—

Oh.

His left leg is wearing a vibrant orange converse — which is his, while the right, his leg is wrapped in a dark burgundy converse. 

"Seungyoun!"

The owner of the name looked up, saw another pair of legs standing not far from the cinema toilet, gasping, as if he had just run. "You’re back?"

"Shoes."

Seungyoun couldn't help laughing. Looks like Seungwoo also just realized long after leaving him to go from the cinema. Very funny. "Looks like it was switched. I didn't know that you took off your shoes while inside too. "

Han Seungwoo was still catching his breath.

Seungyoun glared as Seungwoo ducked, kneeling on one leg. "Come on, let's go."

"Shhh ... Shh! Look!"

Cho Seungwoo stopped chuckling when his eyes noticed the stares of several people passing by, talking about Seungwoo and Seungyoun as if they were proposing — which was far from the reality. Seungyoun's face suddenly burned.

"Hey shoes—"

Seungyoun actually took a step back. "Nope."

"Huh?"

"Choose one, I'll take you home or leave the shoes wrong?"

The craziest choice that Seungwoo made was to go home alone, with the wrong shoe on. He won his ego battle because he didn't want to spend the night with Cho Seungyoun.

And Seungyoun was equally victorious — getting one of Seungwoo's shoes on his feet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The second, third, fourth day, Seungyoun only got his 'service' in the form of having lunch together. Actually it's not a bad thing either, because Seungyoun eats on time — usually he eats alone because it's hard for Hangyul to have lunch with him, the reason being his work load is too much.

Hangyul works as an assistant to the Vice President — Seungyoun's mother who often goes to China to take care of business, all of them, because Seungyoun still refuses to be directly in charge at Hana Cos. 

"When do we go out?"

"Go out?"

Seungyoun pursed his lips. “Seungwoo, have you never dated before?"

Seungwoo ate his sushi calmly. He glanced at his watch, in fifteen minutes he had to go back to work. “Didn't you get information that I accompanied people as a date? So I guess logically, I dated more than the number of dates you've been on, boy. "

“Pfft. I doubt it. You're not date-material at all. "

"Sorry?"

"Not really."

One of Seungwoo's eyebrows rose. Seeing Seungyoun's smile that was like a child, Seungwoo could only sigh. “I can be boyfriend material, husband material, or whatever you name it. But I don't need to prove it because you're not even my choice, Cho Seungyoun-ssi. "

Seungyoun froze.

"Do not worry. It's not because you don't deserve it. But because I'm not looking for a partner. I'm not looking for a serious partner for now. And I know you're just looking for a fun and chill. No offense but that's what I think. "

"Seungwoo, don't you ever fall in love at first sight?"

Seungwoo shook his head. "Don't say you feel it with me."

"What if I said … perhaps?"

Seungwoo smiled faintly. “Now I know why you like romance films. Your way of thinking is really like a soap opera."

"Hey!"

Han Seungwoo laughed softly. "Sorry to laugh at you. But isn't your way of thinking, cute?”

“You … shouldn't laugh at other people's point of view. It's evil. "

Seungwoo put down the chopsticks. Suddenly feeling full. And the lunch break is almost up. "This is why I laugh at you. You know I'm bad. Why do you fall in love with bad people? Are you the type who likes to be hurt? Masochist?"

Cho Seungyoun looked at Seungwoo, who stood up from his chair and put on his white robe. The tall man thanked him for treating lunch this afternoon and said goodbye. He patted Seungyoun's head for a moment before going away, leaving Seungyoun.

As usual.

'Are you the type who likes to be hurt?'

Maybe yes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a week of boring lunch dates, Seungyoun finally managed to get Seungwoo to go shopping for clothes with him. Even Seungwoo thought, he was already paid a fortune. Even though he paid for all the lunch, one lunch together with Seungyoun (even though it was expensive) was not at all worth Seungwoo's 'fare' a day. It had been a long time since he toured the city.

"I want to put a tattoo. Where do you usually put tattoos? "

"How do you know?"

Seungwoo always works using a high-collar shirt, sometimes even wearing a turtle neck — so Seungyoun shouldn't know that he has a tattoo on his body. He got the tattoo after becoming a doctor and he always made sure that he didn't show his tattoo to other people on purpose. "I just know."

"I'm starting to think you were stalking me."

Seungyoun's laughter broke. "So where? The tattoo on your arm is pretty. I want to put it in the same place too."

"Pass," answered Seungwoo. “Another dating option. Isn't shopping for clothes enough?"

“It's Sunday and we've been walking around this mall for an hour. What are we going to do until evening? Or should we just relax in your apartment, Hyung?”

"Pass too." 

"Ck."

Seungwoo walked casually. "So which clothes do you want to buy?"

"Later. My friend said tonight there was a new shipment. It's still daytime. How about we go to the themepark nearby?"

Han Seungwoo stroked his chest. "Am I dating Jinwoo?"

"Ya!" Seungyoun snapped loudly. "Then I want to put a tattoo."

"All right, just an hour."

"Hah?"

"I'll accompany you to the park."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There is a giant Ferris wheel.

For adult visitors of course. Seungwoo, predictably, refused. But Seungyoun is too persistent. “I want to ride it, honey! Please, please, stay with me, pleaseee! " Seungyoun's sulking move became very effective because Seungyoun's voice was loud and his aegyo made other visitors turn around — especially those visitors in line. "Dear? Honey, please? "

Seungwoo frowned.

What an amazing drama.

Han Seungwoo raised his hands, cupped Seungyoun's cheeks. "Didn't I accompany you to the haunted house and the swirling cup, hmm, my dear Seungyounie?"

Seungyoun had to refrain from laughing.

"Oh my, my dear. It's getting late. Let’s go home."

"Take this first, please. Just this one, just this. "

Seungwoo pinched Seungyoun's cheek tightly. Smile still on his face.

“Ouch, Dear — Seungwoo! It hurts!"

The doctor removed his pinch and took a deep breath. "Okay, last."

Seungyoun won. Made some of the other visitors laugh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Ferris wheel was moving slowly.

"Satisfied?"

Seungyoun stretched out his hand. "Can I hold your hand?"

"What for?"

Cho Seungyoun gulped. Several glistened sweats were imprinted on his forehead. "I'm ... afraid of heights, actually."

"Hu — huh?"

Seungyoun bite his lips and held back his awkward laugh. “I don't dare to go up alone. That's why I… um, forced you. Because I want to see the sunset more closely…. ”

Seungwoo fell silent.

"Can I?"

Seungwoo didn't answer. He looked at Seungyoun carefully, thinking hard whether Seungyoun was serving him another drama acting. But seeing Seungyoun finally grabbing the knee of his pants, Seungwoo felt that it was not a difficult request. Seungwoo glanced at the outside — the sky was turning red. The sun began to set.

The Hana Cos brand ambassador blinked when his palm was reached, cupped by a large hand. Seungwoo's beautiful long fingers clenched his tiny fingers.

Seungwoo suddenly flinched when the skin of his palms passed cold sweat from Seungyoun's hands. The man took another breath.

"I already got your hand. Go see outside. "

Seungwoo didn't realize how a small decision like holding Seungyoun's hand would give him another beautiful view, when Seungyoun slowly moved to the edge of the Ferris wheel to gaze at the sky so close, with golden colors showering Seungyoun's face. With one hand still linked to another. "Thank you."

"Hm."

Seungyoun turned slowly, “I really like it. The orange color in the skies. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The agenda for buying clothes shifted four days after the Ferris wheel date. Seungwoo said he was tired and sleepy. Seungyoun, whose heart was already happy because he could see the sun set over the Ferris wheel, obeyed. the following days, of course, were filled with decent lunch together.

But because he was busy with surgery schedules, Seungwoo only took him to Subway, bought sandwiches and packed them. 

At the mall, the two of them head back to Seungyoun's friend's shop. His name is Wang Yibo — too bad Yibo is going to China because there is an MC job for a television show. If only Seungwoo updated the celebrity world enough, he would have realized that the person he was dating was quite popular in the modeling world. But for Seungwoo, Seungyoun was just a spoiled brat whose bed was knitted by silk.

"Bring this one, this, this, then this too." Seungyoun put some clothes in Seungwoo's arms and dragged him to the changing room — the room was quite large.

"Hurry up and try."

"Why, this is for you."

"Huh?"

"These clothes are for you."

Seungwoo narrowed his eyes. "I'll just go back to the hospital now."

“Eeeh! Don’t! Well, this is for me too. " Seungyoun screeched. "But you take one too, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Which one?"

"It's up to you, Seungyounie."

A grin spread across Seungyoun's lips. "I'll try one by one, we must be the same size."

Seungwoo glared when Seungyoun pulled him into the changing booth. "H-hey!"

"I'm wearing undershirts, don't worry."

Han Seungwoo was really amazed by Seungyoun and his very easy-going attitude. Once in his life, he dated someone as unique as him.

Seungyoun laughed. "By the way Seungwoo, since when did you accept the job as a date?"

Seungwoo chuckled. "Are you seriously asking me this?"

Young Cho turned around, already wearing one of the shirts and was rewarded by Seungwoo with a lazy thumbs up. “Isn't it dangerous, accompanying a stranger on a date? What if it turns out that the one paying you is a bad guy? "

"Huh?" For a second, Seungwoo chuckled.

"What if I turn out to be a bad person?"

Seungwoo stepped closer to Seungyoun, making Seungyoun reflexively step back until his back hit the mirror in the dressing room booth. His eyes widened and his hands automatically held Seungwoo's broad chest.

"W-wait what do you want—"

One hand of Seungwoo went up, grabbing Seungyoun's chin. "You're full of jokes, Seungyounie."

"..."

"What do you think a weak omega like you, can do to an alpha like me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apart from all of Seungwoo's annoying behavior, Seungyoun found one more thing Seungwoo was good at: cornering him. Literally. Seungwoo's intimidating attitude made Seungyoun very, very excited — he didn't dare call himself turned on.

"Do you think I can ask for a kiss?"

Hangyul turned to Seungyoun quickly. After lunch, Seungyoun entered his office. Being bothered by Seungyoun while working is normal for Hangyul. Hangyul is a very good listener. He was used to hearing Seungyoun's rambles— but today's question made Hangyul choke on his own saliva. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Uh, wait, seriously what? "

The youngest Lee chuckled. "Seriously, you've been dating Seungwoo for two weeks and haven't kissed?"

"Sometimes I really want to give you raw punch, Hangyulie."

Hangyul's laughter broke in the air. “Well, actually Yohan once said that Seungwoo was very difficult to beat. But haven’t kissing at all after paying a fortune and just taking a casual date for two weeks was beyond my expectations."

“Just asking him to hold my hand is not an easy task, you know. I thought you were playing with me. Why would a client want to pay him a date if he was that cold?"

"Of course there were some."

"I refuse to believe it. I must be the only one."

Hangyul laughed again. "No, Cho. No, there really are. I've heard some names from Yohan.”

"Are you sure Yohan isn't lying?"

“You know Yohan is very innocent. He won't lie — unless his tsundere mode is on. "

Seungyoun rolled his eyes.

"Yohan was the first to pay Seungwoo for a date, for real."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungwoo could not understand how Seungyoun suddenly stood in front of his apartment, carrying a large pizza box, carried in his hand. He didn't even know how Seungyoun knew the full address of his apartment. Damn rich kid. It must have been an extraordinary spy.

"I can't go out with you on a date today."

Seungyoun screeched.

"Don't you see that I look so neat?"

"It's really suitable for an outfit to accompany me on a date."

Seungwoo let out a deep breath. "I don't have time to—" Seungwoo's words were interrupted because of the ringing sound of his cellphone, wails grabbing his attention. Ignoring Seungyoun, Seungwoo picked up the phone. "Yes? You're going to walk, no, no, Hyung promised, remember?"

Not for a second Seungyoun broke his eye contact. "Hufft, I almost thought you had a date with someone else, but there's no way you're that gentle with the person who pays your time for the date."

Seungwoo snorted. “You heard, right? I have an appointment. "

"I'll accompany you? I'm tired of being alone. "

"If you come, maybe I'll ignore you later."

Seungyoun chuckled. "Hey, Doctor. When did you not ignore me for once?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The orphanage is a place that Seungyoun didn't expect at all. The location is only half an hour from Seungwoo's apartment, it doesn't leave Seoul. Not far from the Cheonggyecheon Stream. The place is a bit into the alley, before entering a house with a high wall outside, which turns out to be an orphanage inside for children — the oldest is around the age of fourteen. The part of the building after tiny gate, there was a grassy courtyard and a low, wide table that turned out to be occupied for several children. Several boys as young as seven were passing by there, playing.

Seungyoun sat on the wooden chair, holding a cup filled with warm tea. 

The pizza box that he brought earlier, were ate by the boys. Seungwoo was overwhelmed and promised he was ordering pizza online for the kids there other time.

Speaking of Seungwoo, that guy is nowhere to be seen. Entered the building after introducing him to the caregiver of the orphanage — then disappeared.

"Hey, Ahjussi."

"Ahjussi?" Seungyoun glared. "No, no. Just call Hyung. "

"Okay, Hyung!" 

Seungyoun smiled faintly. He tapped the empty side beside him, invited the boy aged eleven or twelve years to sit beside him. Seungyoun stretched out his hand, wiped his thumb on the boy's chin — there was pizza sauce left over there. "What is your name?"

"Dohyon."

"Hello, Dohyonie."

Dohyon, the chubby boy smiled broadly. "Hyung, thanks for the pizza!"

"You like it?"

"Yepp!"

Seungyoun laughed. "I'll bring pizza again next time."

"Do you want to come here again?"

"Of course."

"Yas!"

"Hyung will bring lots of food for Dohyonie."

That sentence immediately made Dohyon smile so widely that his eyes narrowed. He then touched Seungyoun's arm and squeezed it anxiously. "Thank you, Hyung."

"You're so cute."

"Is it true?"

"Like a hamster."

Dohyon laughed shyly. 

"How old are you?"

"Ten years."

"Huh?? I thought it was twelve. You're so tall. "

"I'll be as tall as Hyung and Seungwoo-hyung, just wait."

"Of course, we'll see," Seungyoun laughed crisply. "Prove it."

"Ah! It's Eunsangie-hyung! ”

Seungyoun turned his head. There was another boy who Dohyon called Eunsang and Seungwoo who walked towards him. His bangs are long — like Seungwoo, both like copy and paste. Eunsang greeted him politely and bowed, very polite.

"This hyung promised to come here again with lots of food next time!" exclaimed Dohyon.

"Yaa, Dohyonie, don't be rude," said Eunsang.

Dohyon squeaked and made Seungyoun laugh. He stroked Dohyon's head.

"What's Hyung's name?" asked Eunsang.

“Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun. "

"Aaah, Seungyoun-hyung." Dohyon nodded his head.

Seungyoun smiled kindly and looked up, staring at Seungwoo, who had not said anything. "Hello?"

Seungwoo snapped out of his blank thought. "Ah, yes. I'll be here till evening. If you want to go home first it's fine."

Seungyoun gave him a quick shake. "I'm free today. Isn't it okay for me to accompany Dohyon and the others?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apparently the main reason why Seungwoo stayed up late was a boy about Eunsang's age named Dongpyo who had a fever, so Seungwoo monitored him. He checked every hour and bought him some medicine from the nearest pharmacy. Seungyoun helps as much as he can, like accompanying other children by playing the old piano belonging to the late head of the orphanage, making Dohyon very excited and eager to be taught to play musical instruments.

Seungyoun laughs a lot.

For three weeks he dated Seungwoo, today was best date spot — without arguing much and he laughed a lot around the kids. Seungyoun peeked at Seungwoo from the door of the room accompanied by Dohyon and Eunsang who were peeking too. Seungwoo said, he shouldn't be close to Dongpyo, worried that a virus could infect other children. But luckily, the fever had gone down and apparently it was just a normal indigestion.

"Seungwoo-hyung is great, huh?"

Seungyoun turned to Eunsang. His whisper made Seungyoun raise one eyebrow. "Great?"

"One day, I want to be a doctor like Seungwoo-hyung."

"You too Dohyonie?"

Dohyon hurriedly shook his head. "No, I got nausea when I see blood."

Seungyoun giggled and stroked Dohyon's head. “Just be a famous pianist then. Hyung can teach you. "

"Yaiy!"

"Hmm."

Seungyoun looked up and saw Seungwoo standing at the door, catching the three of them peeking from earlier. "It's late, why are you sneaking?"

Eunsang and Dohyon laughed softly seeing Seungwoo scolding Seungyoun for inviting the two boys to peek at Dongpyo even though it was forbidden. Seungyoun puffed his cheeks all the way to Eunsang and Dohyon's room.

"Come on, you have to sleep."

"When are you coming here again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, yes."

"Seungyoun-hyung, too?" asked Dohyon enthusiastically.

"No—"

"Of course!" Seungyoun cut quickly before Seungwoo released that one word from his mouth.

Seungwoo twitched Seungyoun's ear, "Don't you have anything to do with it?"

"I have a lot of free time!"

“You can't force Seungyoun to come here. Isn't Hyung enough? " Seungwoo put a sad face on Eunsang and Dohyon.

Dohyon immediately hugged Seungwoo's waist before crawling back onto his bed. "We will not force him. B-but I'll be happy if Seungyoun-hyung comes, I want to learn to play the piano. "

"It’s Dohyonie's dream, you know, Seungwoo-hyung," cried Seungyoun.

"Look now who's talking about dreams. Do you have? " Seungwoo rolled his eyes.

Seungyoun froze at once. Uh.

"What do Seungyoun-hyung do?" asked Eunsang. "Not a doctor?"

“Aaah, no. Hyung works as a model. "

"Model?" Dohyon tilted his head.

"Yes, models for several products."

"Ahh, an artist, huh?"

"You are a model?"

Seungyoun smiled broadly and turned his head at Seungwoo, who had a flat face. “Seungwoo-hyung doesn't know about that. He never asked me anything. "

"Adults are cool, huh," muttered Eunsang. “Work, have lots of money, it must be cool. I will become a doctor, and donate a lot of money to this orphanage like Seungwoo-hyung. "

"Huh?"

Seungwoo smiled and patted Eunsang's head. "Come on, go to sleep."

Seungyoun looked at Seungwoo. "Robin Hood, eh?"

"No, I'm the wolf in the Red Riding Hood story."

Seungyoun chuckled with amusement. 

"Rawrr!" Seungwoo scared Eunsang and Dohyon — then asked the children to sleep. "Hyung must go now."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you also live in the orphanage earlier?"

The two of them were getting into the car to Seungwoo's apartment. Seungyoun insisted on escorting him. After saying goodbye to the board of the orphanage, there was no other purpose to stop by other than to go home. The streets were getting quiet. It was almost eleven, near midnight, when the car that the two were riding in entered the area where Seungwoo lived.

"Seungwoo?"

"Not. I'm just an ordinary donor. "

"But you seem very close to the children."

"I like children."

"I see. That's why I like— "

"Don't brag too much."

Seungyoun screeched. "Have you known that place for a long time?"

"Since I was in college."

"Wow. Eunsang and Dohyon must be very young, right?”

"Dohyon, yes. Eunsang no, he's not in the orphanage since he was a baby like Dohyon."

"Huh?"

Seungwoo glanced out of the car. “His mother died in an accident four years ago and his father is very sick. So I took him to Seoul and he immediately became familiar with Dohyon like Dohyon his own brother."

"To Seoul? You?"

"Ah, I'm originally from Busan." Seungwoo drank his mineral water bottle.

"So you took Eunsangie to the orphanage?"

"I have no more choice because Eunsang's father can't take care of him."

"Why not take care of him yourself?"

“I was still young at the time, so I didn't have much free time myself. Eunsang is a very good child, he never complains anything and he loves being at the orphanage with his new siblings." Seungwoo smiled faintly. “Money… that you pay, I don't really need it. So I gave most of it to the orphanage."

"So ... not only Eunsang is a good boy, but you too, huh?" praised Seungyoun. His smile widened.

Seungwoo turned his head and was stunned.

"Ah, here we are."

Han Seungwoo blinked and took a deep breath. "It's late, you should go home."

"Hey, Seungwoo."

"Hm?"

"It must be nice, right, to be eagerly awaited by Eunsang and the others?"

Seungwoo smiled at once. "So it is. Like my own home. "

"Can ... I make that place my home too?" Seungyoun turned off his car engine. “I-I mean, well, Dohyon is really cute and I want to teach him how to play the piano and other musical instruments. He's really really quick to pick up on my teaching, well, that's what I mean. Eunsang is also very sweet and polite. "

"You really think so?"

Seungyoun nodded. "Well, what do you think?"

"Maybe you just want to approach me through those kids."

"Huh?" Seungyoun coughed. "Th-that's another matter!"

Seungwoo chuckled. "There too—"

Kruuuuk.

Sound of stomach grumbled. Loud.

Seungwoo's eyes widened.

Seungyoun immediately covered his face. "E-eh?"

A few seconds, Seungwoo chuckled. "Are you starving?"

Seungyoun's face heated up. "At the orphanage I did not ate anything in dinner!"

"Want to stop by for a moment?"

"Huh?"

"I have ramen and some vegetables in the fridge if you want."

Seungyoun was silent.

"Hey?"

Seungyoun's hand stretched out. Unconsciously, he hit Seungwoo's forehead with the palms of his tiny hands.

"HEY!"

“Wow, I thought you had a fever like Dongpyo. You offered me to come over?"

Seungwoo gave a loud chuckle. He took off his seatbelt and hurriedly opened the car door. "Forget my offer. Very stupid."

"Noo! I want ramen!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungyoun woke up on the sofa.

It feels dazed.

After regaining consciousness, he sat down quickly. His body is wrapped in a thin blanket and there are pillows that accompany him to sleep. He overslept? The sky outside was already bright, light pouring in from the apartment window. He now remembered. Last night Seungwoo offered him dinner, a dish Seungwoo made himself. But Seungyoun waited on the living room sofa.

And overslept.

"Ah, shit!"

Seungyoun didn't find Seungwoo anywhere, the apartment was quiet. The young man walked unsteadily around the contents of the apartment. This place is not very big, not a quarter the size of his place. Not much furniture — lots of books here and there.

On the dining table, Seungyoun found a small pot and bowl complete with cutlery face down. 

Approaching, Seungyoun found a post-it.

'I have a morning schedule. It's breakfast, when you're done eating, put the pot in the sink. Don't forget to turn off the lights before leaving my apartment.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Origami?"

“Seungwoo-hyung used to take us to the river nearby. Usually just playing with water and making paper boats. But if the weather is cold, we stay in the orphanage,” explained Eunsang. “We make origami, but we like cranes the most. Because it's pretty. "

Seungyoun stared at the big clear jar with paper cranes of various colors. 

"Seungyoun-hyung can make paper cranes?"

He immediately shook his heads.

"Want us to teach you?" exclaimed Dohyon. "Write a message in it."

"Message?" Seungyoun stares at Dohyon and Eunsang in turn.

"Yes. We wrote down our wishes, onto the inside of the origami paper before folding it into a crane. "

"Then?"

"Yes, we are just waiting for his wish to come true!" added Dohyon.

"Wow, like the prayer of a thousand paper cranes?"

Eunsang laughed crisply. “No, no, a thousand is too many. We write something as usual, such as writing down what we want to buy. "

Seungyoun tilted his head even more. "Purchased?"

"Yes. I, Dohyonie and Dongpyo-ya, as well as several other children, wrote wishes on it. Later when it's our birthday, Seungwoo-hyung will open his paper crane and buy that something, just something that can be bought and not a luxury. "

"Ahh, I see."

Dohyon held out a red origami paper. "Every child has their own color. Nobody has this red color, you can use it, Seungyoun-hyung!”

Eunsang chuckled and ruffled Dohyon's hair. "Seungyoun-hyung is a famous model, you can buy anything yourself."

"Ah, but there is something I can't buy that Seungwoo can give if he wants."

"Huh?" The two boys turned their heads quickly. "What is that?"

Seungyoun laughed softly. 

"Hyung?"

Seungyoun stroked Eunsang and Dohyon's heads. "Teach hyung to make one, okay?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seungwoo-hyung, are you going to marry Seungyoun-hyung?"

Cough!

It wasn't Seungwoo who coughed at Eunsang's innocent question just now, but Seungyoun. His face immediately flushed red and Seungwoo handed him a mineral water bottle. After Seungyoun's cough subsided, Seungwoo covered Eunsang and Dohyon's body with a blanket. “Stop asking weird questions and go to sleep. Hyung will go home after this. "

Seungyoun wiped his wet lips after hurriedly drinking water. He returned the water bottle to Seungwoo.

"Don't think weird."

"I do not!" Seungyoun barked loudly.

Eunsang and Dohyon laughed.

"How about Dongpyo?"

"The fever is gone. His body temperature is normal. If tomorrow there are no more signs of fever, he can go back to school. Eunsangie, pay attention to Dongpyo at school, okay?”

"Of course, Hyung!" Eunsang smiled broadly. "So, my question earlier?"

"Why ask something weird like that?" Seungwoo turned to Seungyoun. "Seungyoun asked you to do it?"

"No way! Not me!" argued Seungyoun quickly.

Eunsang grimaced until his dimples were clearly printed. "No, I really want to ask. If it is true, we’ll have new brother. "

"I-I can be your brother without having to marry Seungwoo-hyung!"

"But it must be weird to see Seungwoo-hyung with the others, because this is the first time Seungwoo-hyung brings people here—"

"Shh, let's sleep. You have school tomorrow, right? "

Eunsang pursed his lips.

“Hyung still doesn't want to get married. It's obvious, right?"

"Well," moaned Dohyon. "Waiting for what, Hyung? Till when?"

"I don't know, maybe thirty. No, don't ask questions like that."

"What about you, Seungyoun-hyung?" exclaimed Dohyon.

Seungyoun was stunned. "M-me?"

The two boys stared at Seungyoun, waiting for an answer. But Seungyoun scratched his neck. During his twenty-five years of life, for the past ten years, he never thought about when to marry, to whom to marry, to whom the romance of his heart would be fully poured out. He spends his time wandering, having fun—

—so this second, when those boys asked that question, Seungyoun felt his heart beats strongly.

"Seungyoun?" asked Seungwoo. "Just say you don't want to enjoy—"

"I want to," Seungyoun interrupted. His eyes locked on Seungwoo. "I want to get married."

"At what age?" asked Dohyon again.

Seungwoo glanced at Seungyoun, finding blushes on Seungyoun's cheeks and ears.

"Later—"

"..."

"—When Seungwoo-hyung was thirty years old."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It’s been a week.

Seungyoun never asks to go on dates to strange places. Sometimes he just picks up Seungwoo for lunch, or takes Seungwoo home from the hospital. He knew Seungwoo was very tired. Day after day, he felt that Seungwoo was not as cold as before. The man began to smile a lot and was not as stoic as he used to be. Or at least, Seungwoo's words didn't hurt like a dagger.

"Are you really not busy? You seems free to take me every day. "

"It's okay, I'm happy."

Seungwoo chuckled. When Seungyoun's car stopped at the parking lot of Seungwoo's apartment, he offered Seungyoun to stop by to just drink tea or take a short break. However, Seungyoun helped him a lot by dropping him off at the orphanage, driving him home, and not demanding any more weird dates.

Young Cho got used to Seungwoo's apartment after coming several times.

"Don't fall asleep again. You've fallen asleep here twice already. "

Seungyoun laughed. "Come on, I fell asleep on the sofa, nowhere else."

"What other place do you mean? My room? "

“Y-ya! I didn't say that! "

"Shall I make ramen? But it's not good food for models. "

"Just once in a while."

"Tch."

Seungyoun stuck out his tongue.

"You're an adult. Do what's right. "

"Being model is also the right job, you know."

"Yes, yes, whatever." Seungwoo stepped slowly into the kitchen, followed by Seungyoun who sat on the dining table chair attached to the kitchen room. "You do look like you have fun."

"Is it a compliment or are you mocking me?" asked Seungyoun with pouty lips.

"It depends on your perspective. Nothing bad."

"Tell me what you think."

Seungwoo closed the refrigerator door slowly. "My thoughts?"

“Looks like you already know about me, right? Internet, right? "

"Not really. I just know you're a spoiled rich kid."

"Pfft!"

"And the heir to Hana Cos."

Seungyoun bite his lips which suddenly dried up. "So ... what do you think?"

"What do I think?"

“Um, do you think that if I become a director at Hana Cos, that's a good thing? I mean, so far … I have never intervened, maybe even Hangyul, my best friend, understands Hana Cos's business better than me, the son of the CEO. "

"You don’t like working for your own family's company?"

"Ah, that's not the case either."

“I don't like the concept of living life to its fullest and having fun, if you want to know. You know, people our age are already in a position where we should take responsibility,” replied Seungwoo from the kitchen after putting the pot on his electric stove. "But it's your choice. Sometimes humans do make choices. There are times when a person has to live through something they don't like first, before finally living something they like. Have you heard? You need to do what you have to do until you can do what you want to do."

Seungyoun is dumbfounded.

"But a person born with a silver spoon like you, of course, can choose directly to do what you want."

"YAA!"

"No offense. You're asking my opinion, right?"

Seungyoun pouted his lips. "Is that what you really think about me?"

“No, I'm talking 'mostly' people of your kind. Always get what you want. Doing something for one's own happiness, not the happiness of others."

"Seungwoo, t-that's a bit out of line."

"Sorry, then."

Seungyoun took a deep breath. "I'll go to the bathroom for a bit."

"You already know where my bathroom is. There's only one in this apartment."

Young Cho walked unsteadily, away from the dining table. Seungwoo's words rang in his head — for once, he was deep in thought. Suddenly he thought of his mother, who worked hard to run the company, even though she was helped by his other uncles. Is it wrong to live your life according to your passion?

Seungwoo set the chopsticks and ramen pot on the dining table, next to Seungyoun's cell phone that he left behind. But Seungwoo's eyes narrowed when a message appeared on the notification on Seungyoun's cellphone screen, with Hangyul's name on display:

'Cho, it's been three weeks of dating and paying fortune, have you managed to get a kiss from Seungwoo?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seungwoo?"

Seungyoun was surprised when he opened the bathroom door and saw Seungwoo already standing in front of the door, looking at him with strange gaze — sad but sharp. Seungyoun is confused. He asked if Seungwoo wanted to go to the bathroom, or if the ramen was ready. But Seungwoo didn't answer. Instead, the man grabbed his wrist and led him away from the bathroom to another place—

—to… his bedroom.

"S-Seungwoo, what's wrong—" The words were interrupted as soon as Seungwoo kissed Seungyoun's lips without warning. Seungyoun's lips were gently crushed while Seungwoo's hand that was not holding Seungyoun's wrist immediately wrapped around Seungyoun's waist.

Seungyoun's eyes widened.

"S-Seung — ungh."

Seungwoo barely gave Seungyoun a chance to break the kiss. 

Seungyoun could feel his knees drooping. He did not fight back when Seungwoo pushed Seungyoun back, until the back of Seungyoun's back knee hit the edge of the bed. Seungyoun fell down on the bed, but Seungwoo didn't let go of the lips for a second.

Every time Seungyoun opened his lips to embrace oxygen, Seungwoo stuck his tongue in Seungyoun's mouth, gently and gently stroking it.

Seungyoun grabbed Seungwoo's shoulders when he realized that Seungwoo was laying him on the surface of the bed. It was gripping hard — especially when he could feel something rubbing against the front of his pants.

"W-wait!"

Seungwoo stopped the kiss and let Seungyoun get as much breath as he could.

"Why—what?"

One hand of Han Seungwoo touched the edge of Seungyoun's waist. "Tell me, do you want it or not?"

Seungyoun swore, the second the question came out, his heart almost jumped off. His face was hot, burning. The blood seemed to be completely pumped into his face. Seungyoun froze. He swallowed hard. Under Seungwoo’s body above him, he felt drunk. The scent of Seungwoo's body all over an inch of his skin heats up.

Seungwoo raised his hand, slipped in Seungyoun's clothes, felt Seungyoun's chest.

"Ah — hn."

"Answer, Seungyoun. If I ask, answer the right one. Not moaning."

Seungyoun tightly bit his lower lip. His eyes were closed. But his body continued to squirm restlessly.

Han Seungwoo only grinned as his nose smelled the air. Omega under his body is aroused. His pheromones filling the air. "Seungyounie?" he whispered softly in Seungyoun's ear — before biting Seungyoun's earlobe.

"I-I—"

"Hm?"

"—want."

Seungwoo chuckled. He let go his hug and looked at Seungyoun who was helplessly on the bed. His face was sweaty and his eyes turned gloomy. His eyelids moved slowly and his eyes were teary. He bite his lips firmly. Han Seungwoo took a deep breath, grabbed the hem of Seungyoun's shirt and pulled it up.

"S-Seungwoo ..."

"What?"

Seungyoun didn't answer anymore. He just moved slightly and let Seungwoo touch his body, ran his fingers on Seungyoun's skin while stripping Seungyoun's clothes one by one — letting the young Cho fully exposed. He was wet, messy, and kept sighing under Seungwoo's kisses and bites on his chest and stomach.

Seungwoo had felt a little pressure when he tried to stretch Seungyoun's legs to open them wider.

"D-don't look ... please."

Han Seungwoo cursed in his heart as he swallowed hard.

For once, no matter how much he hates Seungyoun, he must admit, Seungyoun… is more than beautiful. The work of his lips which he engraved on Seungyoun's skin leaves a reddish trail.

Seungwoo's bedroom suddenly felt very hot.

Seungyoun's broken breath seemed to have scooped up all the remaining oxygen in the room.

Han Seungwoo positioned the head of his cock at the entrance of Seungyoun, staying there.

Cho Seungyoun below him whimpered.

The young doctor grabbed Seungyoun's cock with his left hand, gripped it gently and stroked it — with a very slow rhythm. Each of Seungyoun's stifled sighs made Seungwoo lose track of time.

"Seungyounie."

The name airs gently and makes the bodies of the two of them tense. 

"Hng?"

"I ... will do it."

Seungyoun closed his eyes tightly and nodded. His legs were stretched wider and Seungwoo moved forward very slowly.

"Ung ... a - ahn."

Seungwoo grabbed Seungyoun's hip and gripped it, forcing Seungyoun to stop moving. Han Seungwoo lost his concentration. Seungyoun gripped Seungwoo's cock too tightly. "S-Seungyoun, relax." Seungwoo moved again, inch by inch and stopped when he felt he needed to scoop up oxygen. Drops of sweat soaked Seungwoo's temples until they were wet, even a few drops fell onto his innocent shoulders.

"W-wait—"

Seungwoo moves was strong enough to make Seungyoun scream in surprise.

"Seungwo — ah!"

The owner of the name fell silent. He caught his breath. His head was dizzy. Seungyoun's grip made him lose some of his consciousness. "S-Seungyounie, you have to relax."

Seungyoun blinked and gripped the bed sheet firmly.

"Still hurt?"

"It feels ... weird."

Seungwoo looked down at the bottom of the body where he was connected to Seungyoun.

"It’s weird."

Seungwoo chuckled. His breathing became heavy. The man pulled his body slightly and kicked in once more.

“AHH! W-w-wait! Please, w-wait! "

Seungwoo growled. His cock was twitching. He needs to move. Urgently need to move. Han Seungwoo then grabbed Seungyoun's cock, gripped it by tracing his fingers there. He moved his hands up and down slowly, until the tempo became fast.

"S-Seungwoo, w-wait!"

Seungwoo felt like his ears were deaf. His body was heating up. He moved his hands at a fast tempo, making Seungyoun stretch out one hand that was not gripping the bed sheet to grab Seungwoo's wrist.

"A-ahh! Strange, it feels like — umm, wait, I can't concentrate —”

“Enjoy, Seungyounie, hh. N-enjoy. "

Seungyoun cried, his face flushed red. His lips parted, letting out a sigh that made Seungwoo's ears even more deaf.

Han Seungwoo is drunk. Seungyoun’s pheromones trapped him. 

Seungwoo's free hand grabbed Seungyoun's waist, gripping him firmly. He knew Seungyoun was close — so he moved, pounding Seungyoun with a messy tempo. Seungyoun's toes arched, his grip on the bed sheet loosened. His hand now moved to the front of his mouth, the back of his hand was bitten by himself to muffle the sound of his scream. His tears didn't stop dropping.

Cho Seungyoun is a mess.

And very beautiful.

“Ah-ahh! Ahh! "

Han Seungwoo lost his mind — he hugged Seungyoun tightly. He want to bite Seungyoun's neck — but he couldn't mark Seungyoun. The remains of his wits screamed. He bit his own fist, just as Seungyoun shouted in his ear.

The two of them came almost together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When morning came, Seungwoo opened his eyes for the first time. In his arms, Seungyoun snored lightly, still peacefully asleep. Seungwoo took his embrace and rubbed his face roughly. The man got out of bed slowly and grabbed his shorts, put them on. He came out of the room and looked for water in the refrigerator. The ramen pot last night was still there and also… Seungyoun's cell phone.

What did he actually do last night?

The man then went into the room.

Seongyoun is already awake. Seungwoo handed him cold water as well as his cellphone, and picked up Seungyoun's clothes under the bed. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Hm?" Seungyoun is still in a daze. His face flushed again. As red as Seungwoo's kiss mark on his body.

"Are you going to take a shower or go straight home?"

"E-eh?"

"I need to go to work after this. So if you want to take a shower first, you can use the bathroom—” Seungwoo's cell phone suddenly rang. The man's face suddenly changed. He picked up the phone hastily. "His condition is fine, right? Maybe just a fever. Please don't panic, okay? I'll definitely be at the hospital soon. "

Seungyoun was silent. He still sat hugging the blanket. His iris moved, glancing at Seungwoo silently. "D-do you have to go, um, morning?"

"Yes. Someone needs me. "

"Ah, I see," Seungyoun scratched the nape of his neck. "It seems … close. Who?"

"Not someone important for you to know." Seungwoo got up from the edge of the bed. He opened the cupboard, looked for a new clean sheet and took clothes to go to work. The man selects a clean shirt and underwear.

"Seungwoo?"

The one called turned around. He found Seungyoun looking down and smiling awkwardly. "What is wrong?"

"Ah, that, you ... must be aware, right, that last night ... was the first time, for me."

Seungwoo realized. Unfortunately, he only realized when his head was dizzy by the scent of Seungyoun's pheromones, when both of them were not dressed, when Seungyoun's moans had echoed in his ears like a spell. He couldn't back down. "I see. So?"

Cho Seungyoun was stunned. He looked up. "Huh?"

" And then?"

"And … then?" repeated Seungyoun, not understanding.

"It's great, wasn’t it? You got my best serve, Cho Seungyoun. "

"What?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

Seungyoun froze.

“I mean, you hired me to be your date for a month at a great price, and you wanted me to mess with you like last night. Am I wrong? You did buy my time and service for that, right?"

The blood seemed to recede from Seungyoun's face — turning pale white. "Why do you ... think that?"

"What should I think?"

"I thought you ... liked—"

"Of course not."

Seungyoun's eyes turned blurry. There were tears in his eyes that dimmed. Seungyoun sobbed, his breath rising and falling. His hands were clenched into fists and he rubbed his face roughly. For a moment, the young man laughed sadly. "This is all… totally funny for you, right?" Seungyoun jumped out of bed and put on his clothes in a hurry. His body had twitched. His body was a little sore — he remembered how Seungwoo was trying to catch up with his climax and moved very deep and with a fast tempo, wrecking it.

Right, screw it up.

Seungyoun sobbed.

"Stop crying."

Seungyoun glanced at him sharply.

"You paid me fortune. Don't tell me it's all about love. You know love can't be bought. I'm sick of what you said about romance."

Cho Seungyoun laughed. “You're funny, Han Seungwoo. From the start you acted as if you were rejected my money, and last night you thought I was buying you for sex. You act like you have high pride but in the end you prove that you are nothing more than a paid manwhore!”

"Dammit!" Seungwoo grabbed Seungyoun by the collar and raised his fist, as if he was going to beat Seungyoun.

But Seungyoun just gave him a sad look. His tears flowed freely like snowfall at the end of the year. "Just do it. Hit me."

Seungwoo's breathing hurriedly. But his hands were stopped in the air.

Seungyoun smiled faintly. He let go of Seungwoo's hand on the collar of his shirt. “You're the best, Han Seungwoo. You're the best at destroying someone's hopes. Finally I know. You’re really the sly wolf just as you said. Hopefully Eunsang and Dohyon never know. It would be a pity if they admire a heartless person like you.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungyoun came home with a messy face — tears were flowing and his eyelids were swollen. After leaving Seungwoo's apartment, he cried loudly in his car. He missed home. He wants to go home. He was hurt. His chest feels so tight.

"Seungyounie?"

Seungyoun looked up. The figure of his mother sitting at the dining table alone, confused to see his son just got home, but in fact, he was most surprised to see Seungyoun crying until he had trouble breathing.

"Dear? Dear? Seungyounie? " The woman hugged Seungyoun's body tightly. He let his only son cry until he was satisfied on his shoulders. He brought Seungyoun to the sofa and wiped his wet face. "Why, dear?"

"I just miss you."

His mother smiled. "Liar, you’re a bad liar, my baby."

Seungyoun laughed softly. "But I really miss you. When did you return? " said Seungyoun, sobbing. "You didn’t text me."

"Surprise." The woman stroked Seungyoun's cheek, cupping it. "But to see you cry like this so early in the morning. What is wrong?"

"I am fine. I told you, right? I miss you. Seungyounie miss eomma. " Seungyoun bit his lip and smiled. His mother's shady gaze made him feel calm. He hugged his mother's shoulder tightly. "Why are you so thin?"

The woman chuckled softly. "It is okay, dear. Just a lot of work. "

Seungyoun was stunned.

He heard his mother sigh. "But the important thing is, mom stays healthy, right?"

"Sorry, sorry, Mom."

"For what, honey?"

"Sorry for everything. For disappointing the family."

"Sshh, who said?"

Seungyoun held back his sobs and shook his head. “Mom, please take some rest? Seungyounie will learn from Hangyul."

"Learn?"

"Seungyoun will work to replace mom."

It is his best distraction. In the end, this house became his best place to return home — not the hug of someone who only gave him one night of happiness, then threw him hard over a rock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe all the employees in the Hana Cos building were as surprised as Hangyul. The past week, Seungyoun walked into the office at morning hours, wearing a neat shirt and immediately helping Hangyul think. He brought a pile of proposal documents and reports from the Hana Cos business unit, not only from the cosmetic product division, but also from the fashion labels that Hana Cos. Hangyul was the one who was the most surprised. Who would have thought Seungyoun helped him do an annual review reporting and surprised him as he is now.

"Hey, Cho, are you okay?"

"Hm?" Seungyoun flipped through the report paper in his hand. His mouth was chewing candy while his right hand held the pen, scratched it on the paper several times, "Hangyul, is this budget reasonable?"

"Hah?"

“This report,” Seungyoun finally raised his face and at the same time the report paper in his hand, “Tomorrow call all the Procurement team, I want to know if this is indeed our vendor's best price. If we buy a lot of raw materials, why is the discount seems to little? Look at the percentage. We worked with them for over four years, right?"

Hangyul gawked — unexpectedly in a week Seungyoun learned everything quickly and in detail. The man moved to Seungyoun's table and took a seat in front of him.

Seungyoun looked up again and took off his glasses. "What is wrong?"

"You know, it's weird seeing you like this."

Cho Seungyoun chuckled and smiled. "You have to get used to it."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I told you, right? Mrs. CEO must start taking a break. Her body is getting thinner now. "

Hangyul saw Seungyoun who started reading other reports. Seeing Seungyoun wearing neat work clothes with a shirt rolled up to his elbows made Hangyul at a loss for words. Actually it bothers him a bit, personally. As a professional, seeing Seungyoun like now feels like a sweet dream.

"Seungyoun?"

"Hm?"

"Did… something happen with you and Seungwoo?"

The scribbles on the report that Seungyoun was holding stopped for a moment — only a few seconds before he was busy again.

Hangyul knew something was wrong. “Shouldn't this be the last week you were with Seungwoo? I mean… you never seem to be out for lunch again, with him.”

"No, nothing. I did end it early last week. "

"My message at that time, you said you were surprised to see my message last week."

Seungyoun sighed. Actually two days after the incident with Seungwoo, Seungyoun realized Hangyul's message. Sent the night before he had sex with Seungwoo. Maybe Seungwoo read it and that's what made Seungwoo offended.

But that further proves, that Seungwoo did not actually initiate sex between the two of his own will.

The man may have misunderstood.

However… just because Han Seungwoo was angry, didn't mean he could make Cho Seungyoun feel unworthy of love — as if everything he did was just for fun, with the help of the money he had. Seungwoo can't, judge Seungyoun with all the privileges Seungyoun has because he never once chose to be born into a wealthy family.

"He's not interested in me, Hangyul."

Hangyul was silent.

"That is very clear."

"Seungy—"

"There are times when it is very necessary to give up something, someone, without us having to determine a reason for doing it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The operation will be fine, right?"

Seungwoo looked at the face of Jinwoo who was lying quietly on the bed. The man stroked Jinwoo's hair before turning to Wooseok, the omega who gave birth to Jinwoo — as well as someone who has been his best friend since the early days of college. "His other vital organs are in normal condition. As long as this condition is maintained, the weekend operation will be smooth. Don't stress, Wooseok-ah. "

Wooseok smiled faintly.

"Where's Jinhyuk?"

"I do not know."

Seungwoo pursed his lips. "You guys fought again?"

Wooseok took a deep breath and shook his hand. "I am hungry. Shall I buy you a meal? "

Han Seungwoo knew Kim Wooseok before Lee Jinhyuk, who in fact is working in one place with Seungwoo at the moment. Wooseok works as a dentist at another hospital — but he often comes to this hospital because Jinwoo — Jinhyuk and Wooseok's son — has a weak heart condition since he was born and at his age now, the boy is ready for surgery. Wooseok had tough days of course.

"What's good to eat?"

"Find something sweet, your favorite. Suitable for dealing with emotions. "

"YAA! I'm not emotional. "

Seungwoo chuckled. "Let's go to the bakery across the hospital, okay?"

Wooseok agreed. He wanted to buy some sandwiches and lemon tarts. Seungwoo's ideas are always the best.

"So, what are you guys making fuss of now?"

“As usual, he forgot that next week after surgery is Jinwoo's birthday. I had discussed with him to tell Jinwoo's school that there would be a surprise that day, but he forgot to tell Jinwoo's teachers. Sometimes I'm very upset with his stupidity. "

“Wow. Birthday party?"

Wooseok smiled faintly. "You know, I have to be optimistic, right? Jinwoo will definitely be able to survive and will have a happy birthday. "

"Sure, Wooseok-ah, sure."

"He's my light."

“Only Jinwoo? How about Jinhyuk? " jokes Seungwoo as he reaches for the cake tray, bringing it to Wooseok while Wooseok picks out the cakes he wants to buy.

"When I'm angry because of this stupid act, I want to trade husbands with other."

Seungwoo laughed. "Who would want?"

"Maybe you will?"

Han Seungwoo chuckled. The two then walked to the cashier to wrap the bread. The nice smell of bread made Seungwoo hungry. The man took a large meat sandwich and brought it himself. As soon as Wooseok wants to pay, he grabs a Wooseok card and hands the cashier his electronic money card — making Wooseok grumble. The young Kim hit Seungwoo's arm as if he was beating him. The two of them exited the bakery shop and walked towards the crossing. "Maybe now it's you who regret that you rejected me before."

"Yaa! I am kidding! I know you've moved on. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungyoun's eyes narrowed. 

Her grip on the paper bag filled with the Subway burger and coke was gripping tighter. At the end of the crossing, his eyes caught a figure he didn't want to meet, joking with Jinhyuk's husband.

What was really happened?

Seungyoun sighed tiredly. He looked away when the crossing lights turned green and Seungwoo and Wooseok walked across in opposite directions.

The laughter from Han Seungwoo's lips disappeared instantly when he noticed Seungyoun on the opposite side, walking towards him — no, walking towards the other side of the road, passing him. Seungyoun a week ago was different from the Seungyoun he saw today. Neat black trousers, ivory white shirt with little colored stars adorned his outfit beautifully. His hair is neatly combed, and in his hand is a phone while the others are holding a packet of Subway.

Seungyoun looks… fine.

'You're the best, Han Seungwoo. You're the best at destroying someone's hopes.'

The two of them passed — without Seungyoun even glancing at him. 

"Seungwoo, are you okay?"

Seungwoo coughed, completely unaware that he had been holding his breath for too long. Wooseok patted the nape of his neck several times gently, trying to get Seungwoo's attention to stop spacing out.

"Hey, I was talking to myself a long time ago. Why are you daydreaming? "

Seungwoo looked back, at the back of Seungyoun's figure who had walked away.

"What is wrong?"

"Not. Just… I seem to see someone I know.”

"Who?" Wooseok furrowed his brows and looking back. “Seungyoun? Seungyoun is a friend of Jinhyuk's younger brother, right? Director Hana Cos, right? "

"Do you know?"

"Just to know. Jinhyuk is more familiar. Sometimes he visited Jinwoo, maybe that's why you feel like you've seen him. But as far as I remember, he is also the brand ambassador for Hana Cos's products. Only Jinhyuk told me that now, Seungyoun has officially entered the board of directors." Wooseok stroked his chin. “My brother-in-law said that Seungyoun was actually asked to direct in-charge at the company since his father died, because he was the only child. CEO Cho died suddenly so his company faltered a few years ago. But Hangyul said that now his company is in a hurry and is even opening a factory in China. Hangyul showed off a photo of the opening three months ago to the family chat group."

"Oh, I see."

"He's omega, you know."

Seungwoo didn't react.

"Isn't it lucky that Alpha will get Cho Seungyoun later?"

"Because he's rich?"

Wooseok let out a deep breath. "Ya! Seungwoo. Rich or poor, everyone has love. Stop thinking that my parents didn't like you because you weren't from a rich family! You still hold a grudge, right?"

Seungwoo smiled faintly. "No, really, no."

"Seungwoo, we agreed to remain friends, right?"

"Of course. Besides, I don't think about the past anymore. Look now, I'm more successful than your forgetful husband.” Seungwoo stuck out his tongue.

"YAA!!" Wooseok rewarded him with a punch to the arm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hangyul and Seungwoo's brother-in-law—"

"Oh, them?" Yohan drank his soju slowly. That night the three of them promised to get together, but Hangyul was late because he had to deliver the contract to the client's house near the restaurant they had stopped by. "Wooseok-hyung, huh?"

Seungyoun took a quiet breath.

“Well, he is, the one who makes Seungwoo-hyung can't bear to reject someone's love. So if someone confessed to him, he would comfort him and accompany him on the road for a day. Because Wooseok-hyung treated the same thing to Doctor Han first. Become friends after love ran aground. "

"You too?"

Yohan chuckled and covered his face. “It's an old story — I mean, who doesn't have a crush on Seungwoo-hyung? I went to the hospital because it was a referral from my athlete department and I got acquainted with Seungwoo-hyung. "

"So it's true like Hangyul if you made Seungwoo have 'rates'?"

“Aigoo, how do you explain it, okay? Actually, it wasn't just me. There's Byungchan and Sejin too who got silly crush on him, and we are competing to get him by asking Seungwoo-hyung out at expensive places. We were stupid at that time, we didn't think much. So we paid the dating money after that.” 

Seungyoun frowned.

“I don't know, suddenly such information spreads and it caught the attention of some of Doctor Seungwoo's other fans. But the matter of the paid date should have ended quite a while — I was shocked when Hangyul told him that and told you to 'bargain'."

"I think Hangyul teased me."

"It could be," Yohan laughed. "Maybe Hangyul thought I still liked Doctor Han, so he sent you to beat him."

"Ck."

"So how? Is it working?"

"Not."

"What? You got rejected??"

Seungyoun didn't answer. 

"But last time I heard, every afternoon you go out to eat with Doctor Seungwoo? I thought you were very, very close."

"I thought so."

"Huh?" Yohan's eyes widened.

Seungyoun drank his beer calmly. “But it turned out that I'm not. But don't worry, I'm fine, John. I'm not fighting for anything. I'm tired of begging for someone’s love."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“What about the contract for my replacement brand ambassador? So who is the model chosen based on the survey?"

Since Seungyoun is now working in the executive ranks, he is relinquishing the position of Hana Cos's 'face of the brand', even though he was still able to take part in several photo shoots to promote. Seungyoun is busy. He was so busy that he often stayed over at his office — making Hangyul amazed. Several times Hangyul asked Seungyoun to take care of his health, so as not to overexert himself.

It was still late in the afternoon when the work target had been completed and the client invited the team from Hana Cos to prepare for a dinner invitation. But suddenly Seungyoun's cell phone rings loudly. One name that appeared on the screen of his cellphone made him immediately move away from the crowd of his clients.

He canceled the dinner without much explanation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I can't contact Seungwoo-hyung at all."

Seungyoun ran carrying Dohyon's big body from the car park to the ER. The call from Eunsang made him panic. Dohyon had a high fever and kept vomiting, so that it covered Seungyoun's shirt shoulder. Eunsang ran beside Seungyoun, his face was filled with tears.

As soon as Dohyon was treated by the on-duty doctor, Seungyoun could breathe a sigh of relief. 

"The patient's guardian?"

Seungyoun stood beside Eunsang. "This is his brother."

"And you, Sir?"

Seungyoun smiled wryly. "Unrelated brother."

“Is Seungwoo-hyung there? He works in this hospital, right, nurse? "

"Huh?"

Seungyoun took a deep breath. "Doctor Han Seungwoo is Dohyon's guardian."

The nurse turned to another nurse. Fortunately, the ER was not too crowded so Dohyon was immediately handled properly. In his arm, stuck an IV needle. His face was still a little pale but the boy was asleep, no longer vomiting until his voice was hoarse.

"Doctor Han Seungwoo is currently undergoing an operation on a patient."

"The son is Lee Jinhyuk from the Pharmacy division, right?" said the other patient.

Oh.

Wooseok's son.

"How about Dohyon?" asked Seungyoun.

The nurse then looked at the notes he was carrying. "We are currently doing blood tests. The results will soon be out. You can wait for him in the ER waiting room. "

Seungyoun grabbed Eunsang's hand and took him to the waiting room. The boy didn't cry anymore. He looks relieved because Dohyon looks fine in his sleep. The young boy then took Seungyoun to the toilet, helping Seungyoun clean his shirt that Dohyon had vomited along the way to the ER.

"Hyung?"

"Hm."

“Thank you very much, for coming to the orphanage and helping Dohyon. I'm right… really panicked.”

Seungyoun smiled shyly and stroked Eunsang's hair. "You're doing great as Dohyonie's brother."

Eunsang nodded while holding back tears.

"Don't cry Eunsangie," comforted Seungyoun. “You'd better send a message to the orphanage after Dohyonie got treated by a doctor. Also inform… Seungwoo.”

Eunsang turned his head when he heard the name spoken a little softly. "Hyung?"

"Yes?"

"Did something happen?"

"Something?"

“Seungwoo-hyung went to the orphanage last week, and you weren't there. He said you were… busy.”

Seungyoun bite his lips and smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Aren't you coming to the orphanage again?"

"Of course I'll come again, when my work is done, okay?"

"With Seungwoo-hyung?"

The question made Seungyoun pause for a while before rewarding Eunsang with a big smile. "Am I not allowed to visit you without Seungwoo?"

“Huh?! Sure it is allowed!"

"OK. I'll come, without Seungwoo, okay?”

Eunsang is still young, but he knows there must be something. Maybe a fight, like Dohyon and he when he is upset over fighting over the cake. But sure, these two hyungs weren't fighting over cakes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinwoo's operation was smooth and successful.

For hours, Seungwoo's energy was drained. He and several other surgeons on duty, fully concentrated on the operation Lee Jinwoo was undergoing. After hours, Seungwoo finally walked out of the operating room with congratulations from the other team. He took turns congratulating Jinhyuk and Wooseok.

"Seungwoo, thank you!" Wooseok rubbed his eyes roughly, trying not to show his tears.

"Jinwoo is strong like you."

He left the place to his room walking unsteadily. Sitting in his chair, he almost fell asleep — but suddenly a nurse came knocking on the door of his room. "Doctor Han?"

"Yes?"

"Is the operation done?"

"Yes. Do you need something?"

"There are patients in the ER whose guardians are said to be you. So I brought a patient registration form which the guardian had to fill in."

"Huh?" Seungwoo furrowed his brows. "Who is the patient?"

"His name is Dohyon."

Seungwoo almost jumped from his chair. The man ignored his fatigue and ran towards the emergency room of the building which was quite far from his current location. But he needs to go to the ER. Along the way, he thought hard how could Dohyon be here? The question was shattered when he saw Eunsang on the chair in the waiting room, together with someone who had messed up his mind for the past month: Cho Seungyoun.

"Hyung?"

Seungwoo looked at Seungyoun's figure in the waiting chair. His eyes were closed and his hands were crossed. His head tilted against the back of the metal chair, and his breathing fluctuated regularly.

"Hyung?"

Han Seungwoo snapped out of his empty stare. "How did you come here? I mean, you and Dohyon. "

“I called hyung but your number wasn't active. Panicking, I called Seungyoun-hyung. Is it okay?”

Seungwoo shook his head weakly. "It is okay."

"Do I need to wake him up?"

"No, it's okay, Eunsangie." Seungwoo stared at Seungyoun's sleeping face for a moment. The shoulders of his shirt were wet. “Looks like he's tired. I'll talk to him later. Now Hyung wants to go to the lab to check Dohyonie's results, okay? You wait here a moment, Okay?”

Eunsang obeyed.

Seungwoo left, and after all the administrative matters done, Seungwoo rushed to the ER waiting room again. But there was only Lee Eunsang — no Cho Seungyoun to be seen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The number of leukocytes in Dohyon's blood went up.

Still within safe limits, but still have to be hospitalized — especially because Dohyon's body is weak and dehydrated. Seungwoo took good care of Dohyon with help from Eunsang. Several times Eunsang sent messages to Seungyoun's phone. He answered the text, but the young man could not visit Dohyon.

"Seungyoun-hyung promised to go to the orphanage when Dohyonie was out of here."

"Oh." It was already quite late when he checked on Dohyon's condition in the children's ward. He then glanced at Eunsang. "Why do you look gloomy, Eunsang-ah?"

"Because the reason Seungyoun-hyung doesn't want to visit Dohyonie is because of you, Hyung."

Seungwoo froze.

"Isn’t it ridiculous? You two ovbviously had a fight." Eunsang is really smart. When last night Seungyoun woke up and Eunsang said Seungwoo had gone to the lab and took care of the administration, Seungyoun immediately got ready to go and tapped Eunsang on the shoulder — telling Eunsang to be a protective but gentle brother. Eunsang asked him to visit, but Seungyoun didn't give him an answer at all. “Hyung, I want to go down first to buy some lunch, okay?"

After receiving permission, Eunsang was left the hospital building and called Seungyoun, asking for having lunch together. Seungyoun couldn't refuse. So he came down from the Hana Cos building and approached Eunsang. The faces of the two lit up as their gazes crossed.

Seungyoun said he would treat him to sushi.

Eunsang doesn't mind at all.

"Hyung is still a model?"

Seungyoun chewed the sushi lightly. He took a piece of sushi covered with fish eggs and fed it to Eunsang, making Eunsang chuckle happily. "Still, but rarely. Hyung's job is quite time-consuming now."

“Sometimes I want to grow up quickly, sometimes I don't. You all are really busy.”

"But I'll still visit you, really."

"Promise?"

Seungyoun gave his pinky. "Hyung works in that tall building."

"Ehh?" Seungyoun's eyes stared outside in amazement. "Wow, how many floors is that, Hyung?"

“Twenty floors. Hyung's office is on the nineteenth floor. "

"Wow! You can definitely see a great view, Hyung!”

“Hyung will invite you and Dohyonie to stop by another time. With your favorite pizza and fried chicken."

Eunsang laughed happily. "I will tell Dohyonie to get well soon."

The two then chatted about Eunsang's school and the extracurricular activities he had been through. He also shared many things about his school, and also talked about his achievements with Dongpyo who were chasing each other. Seungyoun listened to him enthusiastically as if he were the father of the children at the orphanage. Eunsang is a smart kid and has a cute attitude. If he had met them first, maybe Seungyoun could have proposed to his mother to adopt these two children.

Suddenly having children.

What a brilliant idea.

After all, now Seungyoun has lost his mood for marriage.

He will build romance in other ways. He was sure, his late father would not object.

"Eunsang-ah?"

"Hyung!"

Seungyoun almost dropped his chopsticks when he heard the familiar voice. 

"Hyung, come here!"

Seungwoo walked slowly. He took a breath before coming to Eunsang's table. "Are you still eating?"

“Let's eat, Seungyoun-hyung ordered a lot. Seungwoo-hyung can join, right?”

Seungyoun nodded slowly. "Please join us."

Han Seungwoo stroked Eunsang's hair and said that Dohyon was awake and looking for Eunsang. 

Meanwhile, Seungyoun didn't react much. He asked the waiter for chopsticks on guard and handed them to Seungwoo. "Eat, there's still plenty of sushi, Doctor Han."

It feels weird.

Heard the way Seungyoun called him.

Seungwoo's heart twitched.

Strange.

"Thank you, Seungyoun."

Seungyoun just nodded. Every now and then he replied to Eunsang's words, but the rest, Eunsang who talked a lot, continued his story about Dohyon's passion for playing the piano even his sister managed to play several song titles now.

Less than ten minutes, Seungyoun stopped eating and said goodbye to return to the office. He said to Seungwoo that the sushi had paid off — advised Seungwoo and Eunsang to eat a lot. The man then left the table and left the restaurant.

"Seungyoun-hyung has become more quiet, huh?"

"Hm?"

"Or maybe because of Seungwoo-hyung."

“Eunsang-ah, let's focus on Dohyonie and your school. Finish the meal and we'll go back to Dohyon, okay?”

Eunsang smiled slightly and looked out again, at the figure of Seungyoun who was crossing the street and getting away. "Is it really hard to admit that hyung likes Seungyoun-hyung?"

"Eunsangie, don't talk—"

"I'm still young but I know, really."

"What do you know?"

"Hyung really cares about Seungyoun-hyung."

Seungwoo smiled faintly. "Where's that guess?"

"You don't have to be a genius to know that, Hyung."

"Hm?"

“The way you look at Seungyounie-hyung. You love Seungyounie-hyung, right? "

"How—"

“Because in the past Seungyounie-hyung looked at you in the same way then."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Dohyon had returned to the orphanage, Dongpyo grumbled. Suddenly Dongpyo turned into Dohyon personal doctor because Dohyon had an infection so that his leukocytes must have risen because he ate carelessly. Seungwoo could only laugh, especially because Dohyon was sad because he was forbidden to eat strange things first.

Seungwoo helps clean up children’s room at the orphanage — then his eyes are fixed on a large clear jar filled with paper cranes. "Ah, who's birthday soon?"

"Because I'm sick, don't hyung want to give me gifts for recovering and being a good boy?" asked Dohyon.

Seungwoo laughed. “What do you want a present for? What color is your Dohyon? Hyung forgot. Purple huh?" The man opened the jar and looked for a purple color — but his forehead frowned at the only red crane. "Whose is that red?"

Eunsang on the bed turned his head. "Oh."

"Oh?" repeated Seungwoo confused.

"Just ignore it, Hyung. You can't possibly grant it. It's not from us."

Seungwoo furrowed his brows even more. He took the red stork and unfolded it. "What are you talking about? Of course hyung will try to buy you what you want."

"No, Seungwoo-hyung," Eunsang smiled shyly. "It's not something you can buy."

Seungwoo's shoulders tightened and he froze.

'Could I not, I got your heart, not for a month, but forever?'

None other than nothing, Cho Seungyoun's hope.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungwoo brought the paper crane home. 

Seungwoo walked into his apartment with slow steps. The couch in his apartment suddenly reminded him of someone who fell asleep there sometimes — he usually did, after returning from the orphanage. But lately, he always returned to the apartment alone from the orphanage. Alone.

A few days later, he was working as usual. He busied himself pursuing his new research thesis — trying to distract his own mind. But Seungyoun walked up to him sometimes, in his dreams.

Not a pleasant dream.

It's always a dream when the young man cries.

Because Seungwoo hurt him.

Only once did the dream become beautiful — when Seungwoo was rut and suddenly his head reconstructed the night where he watched Seungyoun turn into an angel under his body, moaning and shouting his name, begging for forgiveness when Seungwoo moved his hips, pounding Seungyoun recklessly. Seungyoun's hot touch made him forget himself. And, unfortunately, he could still remember all that very clearly.

"Doctor Han is going home already?"

Jinhyuk greeted him at the hospital exit. The man looked very bright even though it was eight o'clock in the evening. "Yes, I want to go find dinner first. Want to join?"

Jinhyuk scratched his temple. "Ah, sorry, I have to eat dinner at home, well, you know, Wooseok can scold me if I eat out suddenly."

Seungwoo chuckled softly.

"Jinwoo said he wanted to meet you."

"Next time I'll stop by."

“On Sunday, our family and we want to go to the playground. Maybe you want to join? Jinwoo's birthday was yesterday you didn't come.”

"Aah, yes. Sorry, my research took up time."

"It is okay." Jinhyuk gave his thumbs up. "You're really great. If you have free time, join us on the Disney Park. I heard you have foster children, right?"

Dreamland, when Jinhyuk said that word, he remembered his last date first. Someone forced him to ride the Ferris wheel, though afraid of heights. “You should have fun, family time is very necessary. Think of it as another date with Wooseok. "

Jinhyuk giggled at that. "How well, every day feels like a date anyway."

"Hm?"

"I mean, you will feel it when you get married. Sometimes the little things could become a source of fight, but sometimes your partner will be very cute and you have no choice but to love him more."

"How to win Wooseok when he’s angry?" asked Seungwoo curiously. "He can be really stubborn, I know."

"Well, I said sorry a lot. That's the only way. If I’m not doing anything wrong I still apologize, let alone wrong. If necessary, I will kneel on one leg so he will forgive me," explained Jinhyuk.

"Apologize for all conditions?"

Jinhyuk nodded. “Apologizing doesn't mean winning or losing. There is no win or lose in loving someone. Giving in does not mean losing. Seeing loved ones laughing happily is more than enough."

Seungwoo nodded his head. "Okay, go home. Say my greetings to Wooseok and Jinwoo. I want to get something to eat first—” Seungwoo gasped when he saw Seungyoun's figure across the street, taking small steps into the Subway. "I go first."

Han Seungwoo left Jinhyuk in a hurry. He ran towards the fast food restaurant with the green logo, then stopped in front of the glass building outside. His gaze caught Seungyoun's figure inside, just taking off his jacket.

Seungyoun.

The young man pointed to the menu screen above the counter guard, selecting the type of large burger. He then shifted, choosing stuffing in the trays — occasionally his cheeks puffed up. Sometimes his lips pursed. His tiny index finger picked out the stuffing while the waitress took his orders.

Han Seungwoo didn't know since when Seungyoun's figure made him smile to himself like this. 

The man then entered the restaurant. He looked at the figure of Seungyoun who had finished ordering. He tiptoed in front of the counter — waiting for the burger sandwich wrapped.

"Seungyoun."

Cho Seungyoun nearly dropped his food when he heard someone say his name. For a few seconds, Seungyoun froze. "Oh."

"Looking for dinner?"

Seungyoun nodded doubtfully. He saw Seungwoo well — it seemed like he just came home from the hospital. "You're also looking for dinner?"

Seungwoo nodded. "Want to eat ... together?"

Cho Seungyoun furrowed his brows when he heard the offer. A few moments, Seungyoun chuckled. He then smiled calmly and lifted his food. "I've packed my food and I have to go back to the office."

"Now you're busy working," said Seungwoo. He desperately hoped that his voice wouldn't choke and that he didn't choke suddenly. "I read a news article about you actually taking over Hana Cos."

"Thanks to you, I have to do the things I should do."

Seungwoo bite his lips. "Ahh, yes."

"You read articles other than health?" Seungyoun nodded slowly. "I thought you were allergic to reading news about rich people."

"Huh-"

"Forget it," Seungyoun cut quickly. "How are Eunsangie and Dohyonie?"

Seungwoo fell silent.

"I already promised to visit them but I'm worried that it will conflict with the schedule when you visit too, it gives me a little dilemma."

"What do you mean?"

Seungyoun shrugged his shoulders. “I'm just trying to figure out how to help you. I know you don't like being in the same room as me for too long, so— "

"Why do you think that?"

Seungyoun suddenly laughed. "Doctor Han, you lost your memory, huh?"

Seungwoo froze.

“You never liked me. Of course you can't stand my existence. Unfortunately the place we work for is not far away, so maybe we will meet accidentally like now," he replied calmly. "But minimizing contact isn't something difficult, right?"

Although Seungyoun's words sounded flat and piercing, Seungwoo could see how Seungyoun's expression looked very — restrained. His cheeks were pale and his lips were dry.

"I have to go."

Seungwoo was still froze in his position when Seungyoun left the Subway restaurant, just leaving him. But Seungwoo decided to go after him. The man ran fast looking for Seungyoun and called out his name aloud — his voice broke the night's air, slightly making some of the other people turn their heads.

Cho Seungyoun turned his head and looked at Seungwoo in confusion. 

"I am sorry."

Seungyoun's brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you that day."

Seungyoun bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself not to cry. "No need."

"But I hurt you—"

"Although the recovery was not as fast as the physical pain that night before, I'm fine," said Seungyoun quickly. “And you're right, even though you didn't really want it, but I did… want it so I don't regret making you the first. About what you said at that time … it was your problem with yourself, Seungwoo-ssi. I have forgiven myself for forcing you to accept my offer by transferring a lot of money. I was wrong there, so I apologized to myself. Whereas your perspective about me that morning, it is your right. Then the person you should apologize to for thinking so negatively is— ”

"..."

"—yourself."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hana Cos creates a sizable charity event, donating clothes such as winter padding to school-age orphanages. The mid-year event received great media coverage — winter preparations, he said. Several other companies and brands took part in the event, making the charity event for the night a very busy one.

The food was prepared the best — mostly meals for children due to the large number of invitees, including the orphanage that houses Eunsang and others. 

Seungyoun had time to find Choi Young Joon and Bae Yoon Jeong, the couple in charge of the orphanage he knew. The two people thanked Seungyoun, and expressed their surprise because they realized that Seungyoun was a very famous person and a big businessman in South Korea.

"I didn't expect Seungwoo to ever take you to visit our small home."

"No, no, don't say that, Young Joon-ssi." Seungyoun patted the man's arm and smiled at Yoon Jeong who was busy taking care of the fifteen orphanage children who came — especially keeping Dohyon from eating blindly. "Ah, next week I'm going to visit the orphanage."

"Our door is always open, to you."

Seungyoun smiled shyly. “I know Seungwoo-hyung because I was looking for him at that time. I think I should thank him a lot for introducing me to your home. I'm very grateful for that. "

"Ah, have you met him?"

Seungyoun was silent. "Is he coming here?"

"Yes, but maybe too late because this afternoon Seungwoo had to attend a doctor's conference for medical research in Seongjin."

"Ah, I see."

"It's been a while since I saw you two together."

Seungyoun cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We were ... never together."

"Oh."

The young Cho laughed awkwardly. "Well, there you have it."

Mr. Choi chuckled softly. "I thought he had opened his heart. The door has been closed for too long. Even though the divorce of his parents has been for years, but it seems that he hasn't recovered yet. "

"Huh?"

The man sighed softly. He looked at the orphanage children who were busy eating around the round table filled with cakes. "Seeing children like that, isn't it happy? He always said… that marriage is something that should not be broken easily. Divorce is a very bad thing. Because Seungwoo always said, a wife can choose who is the husband, and vice versa, but a child cannot choose a father or mother. Maybe that's the biggest part, why he is so defensive about love."

Seungyoun was stunned.

"Mr. Cho?"

Both Young Joon and Seungyoun turned their heads. Secretary Seungyoun ran through the main ball room and said that Lee Hangyul was looking for Seungyoun because there was some information to convey. Seungyoun has no other choice but to withdraw from Young Joon, before calling Hangyul.

It turns out that Hangyul is in the building toilet.

"Hey. What is wrong?"

"Oh, you really came here." 

Seungyoun shrugged his shoulders and moved towards the urinal, relieving himself.

"Earlier there was an email about the construction of a factory in Japan. There is a pharmaceutical company that wants to join our cosmetic factory branch in Japan. So I want you to review the proposal tonight from here on. " Hangyul glanced at Seungyoun who moved to the sink and washed his face with cold water. “You look tired. You can check the email tomorrow morning."

"It’s fine. I'll check it before I go to bed. "

"You sleep late too often. The face of the cosmetic brand at Hana Cos was not like this before."

Seungyoun laughed. “He hasn't changed, Hangyulie. He just turned into a more mature person." Seungyoun pointed at his own reflection in the mirror.

"You are okay?"

"I've always been fine."

Hangyul took a deep breath. "Sometimes I miss the old you. You change in months. Shocked me."

Cho Seungyoun chuckled. "I should thank you for that."

"For introducing you to Doctor Seungwoo?"

Seungyoun locked his mouth.

"He's the one who made you change a lot."

"Me and him, well, you know right? At first I have no intention to fall in love but I did. But the results wasn’t like the dramas I've watched. But … at least, he taught me a lot of meaning in life. I also taught Seungwoo about love, even though it might not be completely absorbed into his stubborn head,” Seungyoun laughed softly. “I used to be afraid, being in the Hana Cos business, because I was too focused on what I had, compared to the things I might get if I was really serious about it. And now I've been through it. The results was more than what I can be grateful for. I make a lot of people happy, or at least, everyone at Hana Cos."

"I guess Seungwoo is same, Cho."

"Huh?"

"He's afraid to make a change in his heart, because he focused on what he lost, instead of what he might gain." Hangyul smiled faintly. "I mean, you."

Seungyoun patted Hangyul on the shoulder. "I'll go back to the ball room first."

Hangyul stared at Seungyoun's back who was away, towards the exit of the toilet. "Cho?"

"Yes?" Seungyoun turned his head confused.

"Have you ever … really loved Seungwoo?"

Seungyoun was stunned for a moment.

Hangyul waited patiently for Seungyoun's answer.

"Ever?"

Hangyul furrowed his brows when he saw Seungyoun smiling shyly.

“I still love him, Hangyul. I still do. Even though he isn't. He never."

Lee Hangyul took a deep breath. The man walked slowly to the toilet cubicle and gently pushed one of the doors. Someone he knew was sitting there quietly, cupping his tired face with his palm. Lee Hangyul does whatever he can to make his best friend happy too — get out of this problem as soon as possible.

"You've heard everything clearly, haven't you, Doctor?"

Seungwoo looked up and smiled faintly. "Thank you, Hangyulie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the ballroom, Seungyoun contributes to play the piano, he was accompanied by Dohyon. The man cheered happily and played a fun dance song, leading some of the crowd to dance in the middle. Dohyon really amazed Seungyoun with his fast learning ability. That boy was a genius. Seungyoun felt that he really wanted to adopt him with Eunsang.

"Hyung, I'll play the song again, hyung … just dance there."

"Who do you want me to dance with?"

"Maybe with Eunsang-hyung or Dongpyo-hyung, rather than the two of them eating my cakes."

Seungyoun laughed. The man left his grand piano to look for Eunsang - but instead he found Han Seungwoo, in his neat black suit.

"Seungyoun."

Every time the voice mentioned Seungyoun's name, Seungyoun would always remember all his memories with Seungwoo, a mix between pleasant memories and bad memories. What happened was, no matter how much Seungyoun tried to forget about it, it was still difficult.

"Want to dance?"

Seungyoun looked at Seungwoo with a gaze. "I … can't dance."

"You can step on my feet and follow my direction."

"Huh?"

Seungwoo smiled at him.

Makes Seungyoun feel like he is trapped in a dreamland. The man looked down at Seungwoo's feet and what he saw made Seungyoun freeze.

Converse.

Orange.

And burgundy.

One shoe.

"S-Seungwoo?"

"So … want to dance?"

Seungyoun shook his head. His gaze suddenly blurry. Seungyoun is scared. He's scared. He once gave up on all the hopes he had — but now Seungwoo is right in front of him, acting as if all these painful incidents never existed. Cho Seungyoun covered his mouth with one hand and walked backward. His head shook his head strongly.

He turned around — wanting to leave immediately.

"Seungyounie!!"

The call made Seungyoun's feet cant move. He looked back timidly. Seungwoo was still there, as if waiting for him.

Some of the people who noticed it pulled over. 

"When is your birthday?"

Seungyoun gasped, seeing something in Seungwoo's hand that was stuck.

The red paper crane.

"I have to grant it, right?"

Seungyoun froze.

For a few minutes, he did nothing but stare at Seungwoo — the man was both clumsy and just as panicked. 

"Wh-why?"

Seungwoo smiled faintly. The man moved closer to Seungyoun. "I know, I'm a jerk. I know I hurt you and you said I didn't need to apologize. But I'll keep apologizing until you come back to me, Seungyounie. "

Seungyoun's eyes widened.

In Seungwoo's iris, there were tears. His nose was red, and he was bite his lips a lot. "I hurt you, I know. But I have no other choice other than what I do now. I can’t lose you. People always said the good ones go if I wait too long. I can't. I can't let you go. I'm afraid, Seungyounie. I'm afraid. "

Tears fell from the corners of Seungyoun's eyes.

"So, dance with me," Seungwoo fell on one of his knees, "I have to kneel with the left leg ... or the right?"

Seungyoun couldn't help but smile on his lips. He covered his face — annoyed that his tears didn't stop.

Han Seungwoo waited. He knelt on one leg.

"Seungyounie ..."

Seungyoun lowered his head and bit his lip hard. "You are a doctor but such an idiot."

"I know."

"You jerk."

"Can you grant my wish?" Seungwoo stretched out his hand.

"You still owe me one week of dating, you know."

"No," Seungwoo shook his head. "I owe you dates for the rest of my life." Seungwoo stretched out one more hand, still looking up, waiting for Seungyoun to grab it.

But Seungyoun ignored that hand.

He stretched out his tiny palms, cupped Seungwoo's face and landed his smile on Han Seungwoo's lips.

Kiss it deeply.

Seungwoo smiled back, and hugged Seungyoun tightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Several media cameras captured the moment, the rest, all the invited guests recorded the beautiful moments in their heads, of how the CEO Hana Cos cried and kissed someone who most likely will become the husband of the director of Hana Cos Corporation. 

Hangyul smiled broadly seeing him. Seungyoun and Seungwoo owed him a lot.

Eunsang knows that now he can meet his two favorite brothers freely.

Seungwoo asked Seungyoun to dance, literally with his toes stepping on Seungwoo's converse. The man smiled a lot and hugged Seungyoun. He never hugged someone and felt this warm. He kissed the side of Seungyoun's head gently — making Seungyoun laugh.

His lips muttered a thin whisper.

"You know, I'll soon be thirty."

"Is this a proposal?"

Han Seungwoo laughed softly.

Cho Seungyoun hit Seungwoo's shoulder before kissing his boyfriend again. "You have to kneel on the right knee if you want to propose to me, you idiot. Tomorrow I want to watch romance movies and you cannot refuse. "

Seungwoo answered with another sweet kiss, on Seungyoun's lips.

"Let's go on a date."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
